


I Can Hear Your Voice

by Sakino



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 09:16:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10510803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakino/pseuds/Sakino
Summary: It started as a simple curiosity of a nosy girl who couldn't mind her own business.Dahyun was living her life peacefully and could never ask for a better one, she had loving parents, a girlfriend and was good a school. But, she was too nosy for her own sake thanks to her extroverted personality that made her too friendly to the point that some people found it uncomfortable because she acted like she was too close with them. Though, a few did appreciate it, for example, during parties when everyone gets awkward she's the one to set up the mood.Then, it happened, she saw someone when she shouldn't have and... curiosity killed the cat. Sort of.





	

 

" Dahyunieee. " someone suddenly hugs Dahyun from behind, and the girl didn't even need to look to know it was Sana, her girlfriend " I missed you. " she said while kissing her on the cheek.

" Unnie! " Dahyun enjoyed having skinship with her girlfriend, but when the older made it so public she felt a bit shy since people would turn around and stare at them because well, it's Sana. Everyone likes seeing an eye candy first thing in the morning and Sana was probably the crush of half of the boys at school. Too bad she was into girls, or well, not bad at all.

" Sorry, it's just that we haven't seen each other in days. " the older pouts slightly before letting out a giggle, and that was enough to make Dahyun forget about the whole ' _being mad because we told each other that skinship in public was a nono_ '.

" Alright fine, let's just go to class. " Dahyun sighs and holds the older's hand, walking her into the senior hallway since the girl was about 2 years older than her.

When she returns to her class, a few classmates starts to whistle and of course, they had to be Jieqiong and Eunbi.

" Wooow Dahyun, you never dissapoint us. Tell me, what's the secret of making the most popular girl of the whole school fall head over heels for you like that? " Eunbi teased.

" What are you two, horny schoolboys? " Dahyun laughs " You just have to be charming and cute like me. " she winks.

" Ah... why does Sana sunbaenim have such a bad taste. " Jieqiong sighs.

" Ya. Jieqiong, try and say that again! " she headlocks the latter before the teacher comes in and glares at the 3 of them.

Their trio was a troublesome one, it's not like they were bullies or they treated their teachers badly, but sometimes they would get so loud that at some point last year the teacher forced them to change seats so that they could have lessons in peace.

Once break time started though, they would all go their own way, Sana and Dahyun always had lunch together in the cafeteria, Eunbi always went to her childhood friends Umji, Yerin, Yuju ecc and same goes to Jieqiong, who was a popular girl that hanged out with equally as popular girls like Doyeon, Chaeyeon and just the 'pretty girls' crew.

 

 

 

 

 

Dahyun was running late for once, it was usually Sana who was like that, class ended late because the teacher was reviewing their test one by one with them by his side. The teacher always went from the worst grades to the best ones and, not to brag, Dahyun was quite smart. Loud, but smart.

She passed by the school track and field stadium, it was pretty much empty except for a girl with her earphones on that was eating some gimpab while sketching (studying?) something. Dahyun squinted her eyes to see if she knew the girl, but once she saw that the face wasn't familiar she decided to move on.

" YA! why are you so late?! " Sana pouted once the younger was on her line of sight. 

Dahyun panted breathless " I'm sorry, teacher's fault. " and kissed the older's cheek while smiling cutely " forgive me? "

" F-fine... " she blushed, Sana was an assertive kind of girlfriend, but whenever Dahyun was the one initiating the skinship then she would get all flustered, which Dahyun always found hilarious.

 

 

 

 

After that day, Dahyun decided that passing by the courtyard was the faster way, plus she enjoyed the nice breeze that spring had to offer. She made her way slowly, taking her time to admire the stadium, she never really took a proper look at it since she always had P.E. at a closed gym and she wasn't part of any sports club.

One thing that always made her curious was the presence of that girl. She was always there, with her cute short haircut, earphones on, still sketching ( Dahyun once peeked and saw that the girl was just casually drawing on her notebook ) but with a different meal by her side, this time she had a really nice looking sandwhich. That girl though, would never look up from her notebook. Never once they made eye contact, and Dahyun being Dahyun, started taking an interest in that girl.

" How do I approach her without seeming a weirdo? Maybe...Hey, I've been like, staring (more like creepily looking) at you for a few weeks and wanted to be your friend. " Dahyun thought out loud and sighed in frustration. And without knowing, she was sitting next to the girl, who still didn't spare her a single second of her attention.

_Why the hell are you here Dahyun???'_

" U-umh... " she said, her tone low and as quiet as possible. The girl still didn't react, maybe the music was too loud. Dahyun decides to shake her lightly and the girl finally looks at her, it was the first time she actually got a good look of her face, the girl has this cute little mole beside her plumpy red lips. 

" Hey. " Dahyun smiles nervously and the girl looks at her before bowing and going back to what she was doing " ... or not I guess. " Dahyun scratches her head and stands up leaving the girl alone once again.

 

 

 

 

It started to become a daily routine, to somehow get the attention of that girl, if she reacted even just a tiny bit Dahyun was plenty satisfied, one time Dahyun sneezed and her snot was all over her face, the girl looked at her and the corner of herr lip moved up slightly. She had a beautiful smile. (or well, what little Dahyun saw was beautiful)

" Dahyun, you're not coming to see me these days... I feel lonely. " Sana hugs her girlfriend and buries her face on her shoulder.

" I'm sorry unnie, I'm just a bit busy, but I'll make it up to you, promise. " Dahyun doesn't know why she felt the need to lie, was what she was doing considered cheating? It's not that right? After all, she didn't have a romantic interest, she just wanted to be friends with her. And the fact that she kept ignoring her like she did made it more interesting and challenging for Dahyun.

The next day, she noticed from a far that the girl was actually looking for her. Occasionally glancing around to see if Dahyun was coming or not, which of course Dahyun found super adorable, and when she came on her line of sight she would pretend to sketch on her notebook.

Dahyun decided to bring her notebook too this time, she sat next to girl and started to scribble some words.

 

_Hi. I'm Dahyun from 3A. We never introduced ourselves. ^^_

 

The girl let out a smile and grabbed the notebook from Dahyun, if they were not going to talk ever, then might as well use this to communicate. Dahyun wanted to know at least her name.

 

_Chaeyoung. 2B._

 

Dahyun frowned, the girl was really one of a few words, or well, not words at all.

 

_Well, I have to go, see you tomorrow?_

 

The younger looked at the older and nodded slightly and went back to eat her meal. Dahyun sighed and jogged to her class.

Once she got in, Eunbi looking at her with a frown, Dahyun sat down and was hit by a piece of paper, once she rolled it to see the content she froze on the spot.

 

_Who was the one you were with today?_

 

Dahyun panicked but forced herself to write a random excuse

 

_I saw her eating alone all sad, and you know me, had to talk to her :P_

 

When Eunbi got the paper back, she thought for a second before nodding and giving an okay sign to Dahyun. She was safe, for now.

 

 

 

 

Going to visit Chaeyoung everyday was not a good idea, so Dahyun decided that she would pass by the stadium only a few times per week but those few times were enough to 'get to know' Chaeyoung.

They still never talked, not even through the notebooks. Dahyun just enjoyed the younger's presence which was weird because if it was someone else, she hated the quietness and preferred talking about anything that came into mind. But with Chaeyoung... it was different. She enjoyed the sound of her pencil drawing on a piece of paper, the slight shifts she made when standing too still was uncomfortable and how she would let Dahyun snooze on her shoulder when she was tired.

It was a new way of making friends that Dahyun never experienced before, and she really enjoyed it. Instead of talking about stupid things all the time, they just enjoyed each other's presence.

Chaeyoung lightly shook her shoulder waking the older up, it was the first time that the latter was the one going away first. With an apologetic smile (probably because she woke her up) she handed over a folded piece of paper before running towards the school building.

When Dahyun folded it open she saw a portrait of herself, sleeping while leaning next to a tree and nature surrounding her.

" Chaeyoung is such a talented artist... " she smiled to herself before neatly putting it on her notebook and going to class herself.

 

 

 

 

 

2 weeks. Not a trace of Chaeyoung left.

Dahyun promised to herself that she wouldn't go there daily, but once those few times she went to the spot she didn't see Chaeyoung, somehow she ended up going there everyday. But the younger girl wasn't there.

Dahyun considered going to her class, 2B, but the fact that Sana's ex-girlfriend Tzuyu was there stopped her from going for that option.

" Are you okay Dahyun-ah? " said Eunbi, the trio were eating together since Sana was out to do some student council work and the two friends were kind enough to not leave her alone.

" Yeah... why? " Dahyun forces out a smile and goes back to eating her lunch.

" You seem kind of down these days. Is it because Sana sunbae is too busy to see you? " Jieqiong smiles and ruffles Dahyun's hair " Aigoo uguu, our baby Dahyunie. "

" Maybe... " another lie and a forced out laugh. Dahyun wished she could actually blame it on Sana. But the fact that she couldn't made her feel even worse. She was feeling sad because she couldn't see a girl who she barely even spoke to. Her feelings got a point where she's not cheating phisically, but mentally. And it was tiring her, maybe the fact that she couldn't see Chaeyoung was actually a good thing.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Another week of not seeing Chaeyoung passed, Dahyun gave up looking for her (she once even actually went to her class, Tzuyu was looking at her weirdly and the older was just awkwardly standing around and looking for the familiar face, but to no avail).

It was all back to the normal routine really quickly, she would spend most of the time with Sana and didn't even bother going to the stadium to see if the girl who got her attention was there.

Dahyun was glad, because Sana's smile was enough to make her think she shouldn't even look for the younger, and Sana was way too precious. Breaking her heart and making that kind smile fade away was not an option.

On a side note, Dahyun would always be tense when she HAD to walk by the stadium, the fear that she would see Chaeng there and she would have to either ignore her pretending they never knew each other or go back to the sinful mentally cheating side of her again.

So, when she does pass by and she SEES the younger there all she wanted to do was disappear, but her mind and her body were two different things, and while the mind wanted to run away, her heart made her feet walk and sit by Chaeyoung's side.

Chaeyoung looks at her for a second before looking down in contemplation.

" Where have you been? " Dahyun asks carefully and the latter does not reply " Hey... " she shakes her lightly.

The younger scratches her head and with a sigh she gets a notebook from her bag, once she opens it Dahyun's eyes spread open really fast and her look alternates between the girl and the notebook.

 

Im deaf

 

Now it was clear, the notebooks, the times where she talked and it felt like the younger didn't hear her but Dahyun blamed it on the music, the fact that they never ever talked. She should have seen it, it was so obvious yet she didn't notice.

" So you can't hear me...? " Dahyun asks curiously.

Chaeyoung shakes her head and gets the notebook quickly scribbling ' _I can read your lips._ '

Dahyun's mouth formed an O shape while she nodded in confusion " The reason why you didn't come these days was...? " she said really slowly so that the younger could understand

' _Because I had a few visits, and the times where I was actually here you were nowhere to be seen ><_ ' 

" So you WERE waiting for me! " Dahyun smirked and chuckled when she saw Chaeyoung blush and hide behind her notebook " You should have told me sooner about this though, why did you keep it for so long? "

' _I thought it was obvious... why would I not talk to you otherwise?_ '

" You have a point, but I thought you were just a quiet kid. " Dahyun chuckles " Well, class is going to start, see you tomorrow? "

Chaeyoung nods enthusiastically which Dahyun found so cute.

 

 

 

 

 

Call it curiosity, or just plain interest, but Dahyun found herself going back to the routine of going to see Chaeyoung instead of having lunch with Sana.

She kept asking the younger girl about her life, sometimes intimate stuff like 'why are you deaf' or 'how did you get through it', and Dahyun wanted to curse her mouth for not being too invasive with her questions. If she was Chaeyoung, then at some point she would blow herself away with all these private questions.

But. Instead, after a second of hesitation, the younger actually told her the whole story. And, it was not an incident or something like that. Chaeyoung lost her earing capability because of... music. The earphones she constantly had on, because she listened to them too loud all the time since she was a child eventually her ear gave up on her, this was too much of a shock for her at that time so it traumatized her a lot when her ears suddenly started to ring really loudly and next thing she knew, Chaeyoung couldn't hear at all. It was such a shock that she didn't even talk anymore, it's not like she couldn't but the trauma 'ate'  her voice.

While Dahyun was initially pitying the younger, after she learnt why the girl was never the first to start a conversation, it blew the idea of -maybe i'm bothering her after all- out of the way. And that's how she ended up falling in love with how the deaf girl would smile like the sun whenever she showed up in 'their place'. Or how the younger frowned everytime she was frustrated because she couldn't convey what she wanted to say properly and always had to have a damn notebook or phone by her side.

' _This is why I didn't want to have friends... what if you get tired of me._ ' she scribbles and as soon as Dahyun saw that, she grabbed Chaeyoung by the shoulder and mouthed.

" Don't worry. I won't get tired of you. _Ever._ "

 

 

 

 

 

" Dahyun... you would never lie to me right? "

Sana and Dahyun were eating ice cream together on a weekend, it was one of their favourite things to do. But today Dahyun did notice the older being less clingy, less talkative, less Sana-ish.

" Of course not unnie, what's going on? "

" Are you... seeing someone else other than me? "

Dahyun puts down her ice cream and looks at Sana in the eyes " I'm not. Why do you ask? "

" I happened to pass by this place at school, and I saw you happily chatting with this girl... and when you came back to me you told me you had important things to do. " Sana smiles, but Dahyun can see the hurt in her eyes.

" I... I'm not seeing that person. It's true that I lied to you about my whereabouts but I'm not cheating on you. " Dahyun grabs Sana's hands and interlaces their fingers, Sana looks down and bites her lip.

" Is it bad if I was actually glad you were doing so? " Sana slowly removes her hands while still not looking at her girlfriend.

" What do you mean? "

" When I saw you there, I thought... ' ah I'm not the only one ' because... all the time I spent in the -student council- was actually because I wanted to see Tzuyu as much as possible... I still... I s-still have feelings for her. "

Dahyun frowns and keeps quiet, she did suspect it. After all, the two have been dating for the longest time. She was even once friends with Tzuyu but because of how the younger broke up with her unnie, they stopped talking and while she comforted Sana the older stated that she had fallen in love with her. And Dahyun liked the thought, but deep down in her heart she knew she was just a replacement, someone that could help her get over Tzuyu.

" I was not cheating on you though. I actually love you Sana unnie... "

" I love you too, but I don't wanto us to stay together when we both know we have feelings for other people... I saw the looks you gave to that girl. You never gave me those, it was just pure admiration and respect, but with her your eyes sparkle and your smile reaches your ears. "

Sana had a point, even Dahyun herself sometimes felt like she was cheating mentally because of how much she thought of the younger girl.

"... I'm sorry. "

" Don't be, we both sort of used each other, but one thing I'm sure of is that we do love each other, just not as... girlfriends, I guess... " Sana pats her now ex-girlfriend on the head.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

' _You look down_ ' Chaeyoung shook the older by the shoulder lightly

" Ah... my girlfriend broke up with me. "

The younger nods and hugs the girl, Dahyun confirmed once again that she liked the silence. Instead of asking stuff like -what happened- or -are you okay- Chaeyoung would instead just hug her silently and simply made her feel warm and comforted through such little gesture.

" Feeling sorry for me? " Dahyun breaks the hug and smiles in a bittersweet way.

Chaeyoung shakes her head and grins, then she scribbles something quickly ' _I'm actually glad you two broke up, sorry :P_ '

" Huh? " the older quirks an eyebrow up at the girl who wrote something down again but quickly shifted closer and kissed her on the cheek.

' _At least now I can have you all for myself_ ' she shows the note while she smiles sheepeshly and Dahyun can't help but blush so much that she ended up looking like a tomato.

Dahyun coughs and grabs a book from her backpack " I got this earlier, you know sign language right? "

' _Yeah, but there's no need to, I can read your lips '_

" But... I want to communicate with you better, and understand you without using notebooks. "

' _Why?_ '

" Because you're my friend now. "

The younger pouts, and Dahyun started to think that the latter was actually pretty straight forward in contrary of what she first thought. And even though Dahyun was a slow one herself, she was quick to notice the little crush that Chaeyoung had developped for her. After all, who says ' now I can have you all for myself ' to a friend... right?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

" It's the other way around. You like her. " Eunbi snorted, the three friends were together afterschool just chilling by the stadium to watch the sports club since Jieqiong's crush was in it and the other two just tagged along. Jieqiong was just smiling the whole time as her crush noticed her and turned around in their direction to smile at the girl. Eunbi was casually going through her facebook while Dahyun kept contemplating her feelings.

" H-huh? I don't! I mean, not in that way I think. " Dahyun shakes her head and pouts.

" You think. That's the keyword. " Eunbi puts down the cellphone and smirks at the girl.

" Does it look like I like her? "

" Girl let me tell you, you don't just like her, you're head over heels for her. I mean, who would kind of cheat on Sana after all? People would kill to date her! Plus, me and Eunbi once passed through here and saw you two... damn the looks you gave her were just... it made my heart skip a bit too. " Jieqiong screams teasingly and high-fived the other friend.

" You were spying on us!? "

" Correction, happened to pass by and saw you. Seriously how many times did you think of kissing her? You were staring at her lips so intently they might as well have burned. "

" Ok. now you're exaggerating. "

Eventually, Jieqieong's crush got out of the club and while Eunbi drove home with her car, Dahyun was stuck on the bus again.

The thought of her feelings for Chaeyoung being so obvious to the people around her made her think if the girl in question ever noticed. Because as much as Dahyun didn't want to admit it in front of her friends, yes... she REALLY DID like Chaeyoung. A lot, in fact.

The bus slowly started to get full, but Dahyun doesn't notice anyone since she's too busy looking outside the window, admiring the scenery of the sunset while thinking of the short haired hoobae. The person next to her start to slightly push her towards the window and, a bit irked off, she looks at the source of weight only to see the girl that occupied her thoughts silently laughing beside her.

Chaeyoung takes out her phone and text Dahyun ' _Took you long to notice me._ '

" Since when were you here? "

' _The whole time, but I was at the front, then when I saw you and I came here._ '

" Ah... I see, how come I never saw you on this bus? "

' _I have permission to go home earlier because I have visits, but I always take this bus... But I do wonder how we never saw each other during the morning. '_

" For that, my mom drives me at school in the morning since she doesn't have work. " 

The younger nods and rests her head on Dahyun's shoulder ' _Let's just text, if you talk to me alone people look at you weirdly, I don't like that._ '

Dahyun starts to laugh out loud, somehow the way Chaeyoung was irked off for something like that made it so adorably cute. And well, Chaeyoung is cute.

 

 

 

 

 

Dahyun was thankful about the fact that just listening a bit of what the teacher said in class made it able for her to easily do homework and she didn't even need to review continuosly for tests. But lately, all her mind could think about was Chaeyoung. How she should've approached her that time, how to carefully asks her question about her life because Dahyun actually wanted to get to know her and of course, a plan to make the younger fall in love with her. 

After getting out of the shower she grabs her phone, and other than the groups messages from her class and other friends, the corner of her lips start go up to her ears as she sees Chaeyoung's name through the messagers.

 

**OlChaeng**

Good Eve \^-^/ 

Umh... say...

I was wondering...

What were you thinking about on the bus today?

 

Dahyun looks at the message pretty confused, that was a really random question, why would she ask her that out of anything?

 

**Me**

...Stuff...?

 

**OlChaeng**

I'm sorry :c

It was a weird question right...?

 

**Me**

Kind of.

But I don't mind :P

 

**OlChaeng**

Sorryyy TT

Actually, I wanted to ask you in the bus

But I missed the chance

You were looking so serious, I never saw you like that

So I was a bit curious hehe...

 

**Me**

It's fine really!

I've been thinking about something a bit complicated

I'll tell you eventually :D

Anyways, I was thinking (lol) since I really don't want to bother mom anymore

Do you wanna go to school together in the morning? ^^

 

**OlChaeng**

Ofc! *-*

 

**Me**

Then see ya tomorrow, 7.30 at your stop!

 

**OlChaeng**

'kay, good night! :3

 

 

 

 

 

 

The next morning, and the morning after that, and basically every morning after the two would go to school together and home together ( that is, if Chaeyoung didn't have to go to the doctor). Sometimes they even stayed afterschool together in the library so that Dahyun could help the younger with her math homework. Being deaf had its advantages but also disadvantages. One of them being that school was really hard, you can get most of the stuff from the book but hearing it directly from a teacher is always better, so the older  tried her best to tutor the girl as best as she could.

Dahyun writes down ' Ok, now solve these 3 and I'll check them later okay? "

She sees no response and once she looks at her right, the younger girl had her eyes closed, head leaning on her hand and her mind drifting away in dreamland. Dahyun was a bit annoyed because she wondered how much of what she taught got through, but at the same time, the way Chaeyoung slept was too cute to get mad at. So, she gets her uniform jacket off and puts it over the younger girl to keep her warm.

Chaeyoung had this weird effect on Dahyun, she was usually the one being taken care of, but with her, she just felt the need to protect her. Maybe it was because she never dated anyone younger than her and maybe it's because of how innocently Chaeyoung sleeps beside her.

Luckily, not many students were around at the library at this hour, so she let the younger rest for a bit while she reviewed her own homework. Or at least that was the plan, but Chaeyoung's presence was pretty distracting, somehow Dahyun's gaze always found its way towards the younger's lips. Dahyun bit her own bottom lip to surpress her feeling, she hated the fact that Chaeyoung had such plumpy and kissable red lips, she hated the fact that the girl could stay still and sleep peacefully while she literally felt like dying inside.

Again, this reminded her of everytime she tried to approach Chaeyoung, it's like her body moves on its own because somehow she now hand Chaeyoung's hand on her own, it occured Dahyun that after all these months they never actually held each other's hands... but then again they had no reason to.

So she starts to play with the younger's fingers and gently caressing the back of Chaeyoung's hand with her thumb, the girl had really soft and perfect skin, her fingers equally as pretty and long despise the fact that the owner of these same hands was really short. Dahyun wants to curse herself when her lips found their way into the back of Chaeyoung's hands, if anyone saw the scene, they would probably think she's a pervert.

Except that, the one person that shouldn't have seen it DID. Once Dahyun looked down she saw the younger girl with eyes half opened, blushing while staring at her with an unreadable expression.

Dahyun lets go of her hand in panic " I-Im sorry...! "

Chaeyoung bites her lips and hides in between her arms, but her short hair made it able for Dahyun to see that the redness of her blush even reached her ears.

 

 

 

 

 

 

They never talk about what happened in the library that day, instead, Chaeyoung would sometimes hold Dahyun's hand when they were walking side by side, or in the bus after school.

It seemed to be their thing, to not say anything about something that actually had to be talked about. The older didn't know if she should say something about it first, but what was she going to say? ' _Hey I'm sorry for feeling up your hand like some old perverted man but you know your hand enchanted me and I ended up doing that_ ' ? What a loud of bullshit.

Dahyun wants to say something but the way their skinship increased every passing day was pretty self-explanatory. If before that whole situation, the two would eat side by side in their spot, now they would feed each other like those stupid couples Dahyun used to curse at. Or, the fact that Dahyun would hug the younger from behind like a koala and bury her head on the girl's neck/shoulder while the latter kept drawing like it was the most natural thing in the world, like... they were meant to do that.

Sometimes, Dahyun also wanted to drop the famous words 'What are we' or ' I like you ' or ' please be my girlfriend ' but at the same time, why did the younger girl never say anything about it? While all of her friends ( including Sana ) thought that the two were already dating from what they could see from the outside, whenever she told them that she and Chaeyoung were _just friends_ they would laugh their ass off.

" You call what you two are doing.... 'being friends' ? Oh please Kim Dahyun. " Eunbi laughs

" I don't get jealous when other people have skinship with other friends " Jieqiong smiles, which sparks up Dahyun's interest.

" What do you mean by that? "

" Oh right, I never told you... " Jieqiong smirks " Minghao came to our class once, remember? So, when I went outside at talked to him, I saw Chaeyoung carefully lurking around our hallway, I think she didn't see me so when she peeked through our class, I saw her frowning and quickly go away. Curious, I looked at what she saw... it was you and Eunbi playing together. I take that she didn't like that. "

" Stop smiling like that Kim Dahyun. " Eunbi rolls her eyes because of how much Dahyun was smiling hearing the story. 

" You two should just hurry up and get together. " Sana comes from behind and sits next to them " But wow Kim Dahyun, you got over me so quickly, that kinda hurts my pride. "

" You're the one who immediately got back with her ex-girlfriend in what... less than a week? " Dahyun chuckles

" Well, I'm a charmer. And you are too, so go get that girl. "

 

 

 

 

 

 

All these 'you should ask her out' talks with her friends eventually got onto Dahyun's head. So, when she DOES ask the younger girl out, only to end up being "friend-zoned", Dahyun wants to disappear from the face of the earth.

" But... why...? " 

Chaeyoung bites her lip and starts typing on her phone ' _I'm scared... you're my precious friend... no, my most important one. What if... something happens and... I don't know..._ '

" Is it really because of that? " Dahyun looks straight into her eyes, something was not right, not after all the hints, all the skinship... all the love.

" Answer me, Chaeyoung. I know it's not that... what's scaring you? "

' _Me. I can't even talk to you properly, we can't have a nice talk because of me. And I'm sure that one day you'll get tired of this because you will need someone who can give you comforting words and... who can LISTEN to you._ '

" You ARE listening to me Son Chaeyoung! And, who said you can't talk? You just... don't want to. You told me you lost your hearing, but not your ability to speak. If you really want to communicate with me more than we already to, then gain the confidence to speak again. There's no hurry because I will always be here beside you for that. "

' _It's not that easy!_ ' Dahyun could see how frustrated Chaeyoung was getting by how hard she tapped on the buttons of her phone.

" I never said it was easy. But if you really want to, you can achieve anything Chaeyoung. "

' _You don't understand._ ' the younger leaves Dahyun with a painful look on her face, without ever looking back.

 

 

 

 

 

It's scary how something can change so quickly, months ago she was Sana's girlfriend, living a peaceful life and being well loved by the older girl, then she met Chaeyoung and everything changed drastically in a matter of a few weeks. Sana left her (well, they both left each other) and Dahyun thought that everything was going great because she had Chaeyoung by her side.

But, maybe it was because of how greedy she was, or maybe because she needed to experience loss and sadness once in a while... that Chaeyoung rejected her. That Chaeyoung started to avoid her. That it was a reset like they never met, but this time Dahyun was left alone with a great sense of emptyness inside her heart that only that same younger girl that broke it could fix it.

" Seriously Dahyun, cheer up. I can't stand seeing you like this... "

" Yes Dub, you weren't like this even when Sana broke up with you... "

" I really am so in love with that stupid girl huh? " Dahyun sighed at her two friends' words. The only good thing about this situation was that, contrary to before, she could actually blame someone about how she was feeling. After all, what did she do to Chaeyoung? She never forced her to actually go and try to speak again, but the younger just bolted away and decided to ignore her.

" Make my feelings for you go away as you did, jerk. " she whispers to herself.

" Oh my god you know what? To the hell with Chaeyoung. let's go and have fun today, the 3 of us! " Jieqiong gets up and faces the other two.

" Actually I have a better idea... " Eunbi smirks " let's play a little with your so beloved Chaeyoung shall we? "

" What do you mean? " Dahyun asks confused.

" Sana sunbae has a lot of pretty friends right? Well, Jieqiong too. How about we ask one of them to... pretend to be your girlfriend? "

" That's... a bit too much don't you think? " Jieqiong was always the softie of the group, even though she has a beagle personality she just doesn't like to lie and hurt people, a quality that Dahyun always appreciated in a friend.

" Dahyun? "

" I don't like the idea either... but trying can't be that bad right? "

 

 

 

 

 

 

" You want me to pretend to be your girlfriend? " Momo, also known as Sana's bestfriend, asks bewhildered.

" Not really girlfriends, just... hanging out with each other... making it look like we have a thing for each other. Please? " Dahyun pouts cutely.

" Momo-chan, this could actually benefit you too... maybe Mina will get jealous too and hurry to steal you away from Dahyun once and for all instead of being all that shy innocent girl. " Sana smiles at her friend.

" Ya Sana-chan don't badmouth Minari like that. " Momo headchops the girl lightly " But, I will help you. "

" Wait, really? "

" Of course, I can't leave a dongsaeng in need alone can I? " Momo smirks and ruffles Dahyun's hair.

Once this mess of a situation started... everything seemed to go in the 'right direction', or well, at least for Momo. While Chaeyoung would just ignore the two when they did any sort of skinship in front of her or just raise an eyebrow before leaving them alone, on the other side Mina was pretty transparent and you could see the word 'jealous' written in bold all over her face.

There was this time where Momo and Mina were talking, and to fuel everything Dahyun had the brilliant idea of interrupting them and sitting on Momo's lap. But... that was a bit too much, and the gesture finally made Mina explode, the quote on quote shy girl basically jumped up and kissed Momo in front of Dahyun, once both of them couldn't breathe she looked at Dahyun victiours with a smirk, and Dahyun only bursted out laughing.

" Well okay, this was easier than expected for you Momo sunbae " Dahyun got up from her lap much to a confused Mina

" Yeah, I didn't think she was THIS into me. " Momo blushed and grinned to herself.

" What am I going to do now though? "

" Conquer her with your own skill without using this whole jealous thing, because from what I could see this whole strategy hasn't worked out with Chaeyoung. "

" Umh... care to explain to me what you two are talking about? " asks Mina, still confused.

" Oh, we pretended to flirt with each other to make you and a girl I like jealous. "

" What...? " Mina looks at Momo shyly and hides her face in embarassment. Dahyun mouths a ' I'm going to go ' and thumbs up to the older girl, who only giggles and gives an okay sign.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

" Son Chaeyoung, you're really something else... " Dahyun sighs as she looks at the girl in question from a far.

Her phone vibrates lightly, a kakao talk from the younger girl, who looks up making them have eye contact.

 

**OlChaeng**

Done creepingly staring at me?

**Me**

Do you have eagle eyes or something lol

OlChaeng

You'd know too, you just feel someone staring at you

**Me**

Alright I'm sorry... I'll go

**OlChaeng**

Stupid, come here :\

 

" Hey... " Dahyun approaches the younger carefully but, to her surprise, she's only greeted with a warm smile.

' _I'm sorry for ignoring you these past few days, I've been thinking... but, just wanted to say that if you wanted to make me jealous that you had to plan it better because it was so obvious you two were pretending._ '

" You had that paper lying around while you were waiting for me to come? "

' _No._ '

" Okay. Then, you're forgiven. I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable, we can remain friends... but I don't want to stop talking to you, Chaeyoung. "

' _Thanks... You see, this is what I was talking about, I was scared that I lost you forever... all because of these stupid feelings. '_

" Actually, I'm going to stay your friend... but I'll still love you, I can't surpress that, I'm sorry... I'm not ready to let go of these feelings. I'm going to make you fall in love with me to a point where you'll be the one who wants to be my girlfriend. "

Chaeyoung bites her lip ' _I think you got something wrong... I never told you I didn't like you._ '

" But that wasn't enough for you to say yes to me. So prepare Son Chaeyoung, after all... I'm a charmer. " Dahyun smiles and kisses the younger in the cheek " I reaaaally like you. " she then leaves a blushing Chaeyoung alone and walks towards the school.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

" I made these for you! " Dahyun takes out a few rolled gimbaps out of her boxed lunch " I know you like them "

Chaeyoung was about to take one out to taste it when Dahyun quickly moved it away from her " No no Son Chaeng, I'm going to feed you "

The younger girl frowns annoyed and quickly scribbles on her notebook ' _I'm not 5, I can eat with my own hands._ '

Dahyun pouts " I can't feed you...? "

Chaeyoung nods, completely surrending to what Dahyun wanted, because even though she didn't want to admit it, the older's bright smile when she got what she wanted was one of the most precious things. But, when Dahyun looks at her warmly while she eats her gimbap deliciously is unnerving. Chaeyoung hated the fact that only her gaze could convey the words ' _I love you_ ' without a single word being spoken.

" Ah. " Dahyun shakes her lightly " That's right, Eunbi and Jieqiong wanted me to invite you out tonight, we're going in the carnival, you know that one with the fireworks and all the street foods near Han River? Would you like to go? "

' _Wouldn't I be the... 4th wheel? You three are all close friends and I can't talk..._ '

" Woow Chaeyoung I'm hurt, you really think I'd leave you alone? "

The younger looks down unsure, Dahyun quickly pats her head " Don't worry. I'm here. "

Chaeyoung eventually agrees and the four of them go into the spring festival. It was one of Dahyun's favourite events of the year, she gets to eat all sort of foods, play all sort of games, go on rides and most importantly bond with important friends.

Eunbi and Jieqiong were quick to befriend the subject of their attention these past few months, a bit of teasing here and there but when Chaeyoung started to smile they understood why Dahyun liked her so much.

" I want a Chaeyoung too. " Jieqiong hugs her and giggles while _babying_ the younger

" How about you stay away " Dahyun takes the girl back and back hugs her.

" Okay okay, I'm sorry " Jieqiong laughs and goes back to Eunbi who was playing that game where you shoot cans and win a prize.

Chaeyoung tugs Dahyun's shirt and points at something that looks like a ferris wheel except that there were only seats and no cabin with expectant eyes.

" Ah... you w-want to ride that? " Dahyuns laughs nervously, she was liked rides but she was never a big fan of going so high up with little security.

The younger nods, and although Dahyun can't hear it, she sees all the " _please?"_ that are going on inside her head.

" Y-yeah! Alright let's go! "

Mental curses where all that Dahyun could think as she slowly got into the seat and put that excuse of a belt around her waist. Thankfully, it seemed like her nerves were black and white because Chaeyoung noticed and held her hand.

" I'm actually not a big fan of these kind of rides. " Dahyun chuckles nervously and the girl nods with a smile.

Dahyun had kept her eyes closed through the start but Chaeyoung's soft thumb caressing her hand was only making the situation worst. All this gentleness made sent electricity throughout her body, so when she finally opened her eyes and saw such a beautiful night scenery Dahyun was left in awe. The river had the lights of the carnival and the building reflected on it, making it one thousand times prettier to see.

And of course, Chaeyoung's beautiful face, Chaeyoung's sparkling eyes, Chaeyoung's warm that was transmitted through their linked hands. Dahyun was doing something she didn't meant to again, her lips finding Chaeyoung's back of the hand once again. This time, the younger looked at her with an unreadable expression, so Dahyun was surprised when the latter looked at the spot she had just kissed and... planted a kiss on it herself. An indirect kiss.

Dahyun was at loss for words, she kept staring at the younger who only looked in the other way but the dim lights made it able for Dahyun to see the slight blush on her cheeks, what's more is that as that excuse of a ferris wheel was going down, Chaeyoung never let go of her hand.

What was this? A sign that it was okay now? Or just Chaeyoung leading her on once again with all this skinship of them being _'just friends_ '?

Jieqiong was getting some cotton candy with Chaeyoung when Eunbi approached Dahyun, putting an arm around her shoulder. " I saw you two up there, what a nice friendship right? "

" Oh shut up Eunbi I'm kinda dying inside right now. I don't know if I can take the teasing. " Dahyun breathes deeply.

" Just saying that that's not what friends do. Friends kiss each sometimes, but they don't do what you two did up there. I seriously almost puked rainbows because of how cute it was " Eunbi chuckles but returns serious after a few seconds " If that girl isn't into you, then I don't know what love is anymore. "

" Girls!! The fireworks are going to start soon! " Jieqiong shouts and the two jog to reach them.

Chaeyoung was eating her cotton candy like a kid, but when the other two friends weren't looking Dahyun decided to be michevious and takes a bite of it directly from the one Chaeyoung's was eating. She licks her lips and grins before smiling at the now super red younger girl.

" Are you okay Chaeyoung? " Jieqiong asks and Chaeyoung nods furiously making Dahyun laugh.

They sit down and wait for the fireworks, leave it to Eunbi to be the tactful one, as soon as the fireworks started and everyone started to yell 'Wow' she told us she had to go pee and made (forced) Jieqiong to come with her, leaving only Chaeyoung and Dahyun alone.

Seeing that, Dahyun was wondering if she should be grateful or if she should curse Eunbi because she left her in such a awkward situation. On the other side, Chaeyoung was actually the first one to approach Dahyun, closing in their distance and locking their arms together.

There was too much going on, Dahyun felt her head was spinning from the loud noises of the fireworks, the way all kids of colours werre spread in the sky, the way Chaeyoung was literally playing with her and her feelings.

Dahyun explodes. Like Mina did with Momo.

She interlaces her fingers with the girl beside her, a gulp escapes since her nerves took the best of her, she unconciously wets her lips and finally makes Chaeyoung turn around to face her.

" I love you... "

Except, that didn't come from her mouth. Dahyun looked at the girl in front of her stunned, it's either Dahyun had an illusion of what she wanted to hear or Chaeyoung actually talked for the first time ever. She didn't care about all the bangs in the background, Dahyun was SURE she heard it.

" You... " Dahyun mutters confused.

" I love you. " Chaeyoung repeats, again and again, until Dahyun could understand it was indeed her saying it.

" W-wha..? " Before she could ask anything else, it was too late because Chaeyoung already closed the gap and planted her lips on her. The younger had closed her eyes while Dahyun remained with eyes fully open because of the shock, but slowly, she closed them too, enjoying the taste that is Son Chaeyoung. It was probably one of the most innocent and sweet kisses she ever had. Yes, Chaeyoung tasted sweet because of the cotton candy she ate earlier, but it's also because it's Chaeyoung. And Dahyun was so goddamn in love with her.

Despite no tongue being involved, Dahyun still felt breathless once their lips went apart, and while Chaeyoung wanted to hide her face from the embarassment, Dahyun didn't leave her that choice because as soon as the younger leaned in to rest her face on Dahyun's chest, the older softly pushed her head up with her thumb and gave her another kiss. This time, a bit more intense.

Dahyun nipped Chaeyoung's lower lip, and the younger couldn't help but wince slightly while Dahyun proceeded to caress the back of her hair as she pushed the two of them closer.

" Umh... I really hate to interrupt I swear, because I've been waiting for this moment to happen between the two of you for the longest time, but... this is a public place... " Eunbi snorts, Dahyun and Chaeyoung quickly move away from each other and see a few people whistling and smiling at them.

Eunbi went closer and whispered to Dahyun " You can thank me later. "

 

 

 

 

 

 

' _You don't have to escort me home, you're a girl too Dahyun_ '

" I want to... let me. "

' _Fine._ ' Chaeyoung sighs, the two were on the bus towards home together, still holding each other's hand.

" So, you're not going to _talk_ anymore, it was a one time thing to confess to me? "

' _I only practiced those words these past few weeks..._ '

" Weeks? "

' _Okay, more than a few weeks._ '

" Ah, it's your stop, let's go. " they walk in silence, after all that noise this quietness was good for Dahyun, she didnt' want to say anything, the only thing she needed was Chaeyoung beside her.

The younger girl was being kissed by the moonlight, and it took all of Dahyun's self-control to not push her into a wall and kiss her continuosly, because Chaeyoung was too pretty and she made Dahyun feel like a horny teenage boy.

Chaeyoung lets go of her hand, and along with it the warmth that once was on Dahyun's hand leaves too.

" We're here? " Dahyun looks at the house, all the lights were closed, understandable since it was past 11pm.

Chaeyoung nods and takes her cellphone out. ' _Actually, I tried my best to practice another word._ '

" Really? Tell me. "

" I love you... Dahyun. " the younger says confident, only to blush the second after saying those words.

Dahyun squats down and sighs, combing her hair behind and looking at Chaeyoung with a contained smirk " You're unfair, Son Chaeyoung, stop giving me all these heart attack the same day. "

Chaeyoung giggles before squatting down too and kissing Dahyun's mole near her eyebrow. 

" I'm a bit of a jerk right... I still didn't say those words too... " Dahyun kisses the younger's forehead and slowly makes her way down towards the lips.

She gives her numerous light pecks on the lips, gentle, shy, warm and still sweet flavoured.

" I love you too. Son Chaeyoung. "

 

 

 

 

 

 

" What made you change your mind about dating me? " It was the next day, Dahyun and Chaeyoung were having lunch together when the older popped up the question that had her troubled for all day.

' _Because I love you, and I realized that my reason for not wanting to acknowledge it... was stupid. So, instead of seeing you move on with someone else or worst, them stealing you away from me when I know my feelings for you, then might as well hog you all for myself._ '

Dahyuns nods " And this whole trying to learn how to speak again ? "

' _That's... probably the same reason you wanted to learn sign language._ '

" To get in your pants? " Dahyun jokes

Chaeyoung hits her but then proceeds hold Dahyun's hand while playing with her fingers carefully.

" What's on your mind? "

Chaeyoung points at Dahyun, killing the older for the 300th time this week.

' _You wouldn't lie to me right?_ '

" Of course not. What's going on? "

Chaeyoung starts typing ' _If you ever get tired of me_ ' but is interrupted when Dahyun snatches her phone away.

" I told you, that's never going to happen. And if it is, it's going to be the other way around, you're going to be the one who gets tired of me. " Dahyun sighs " Why are you so insicure? "

' _Because you dated such an amazing person like Sana sunbae, and you friends are great too, and you're too good to be true for me._ '

" I'm flattered, but Chaeyoung you don't know how much of a catch you are... Honestly, you drive me crazy. I'm so deeply in love with you it feels like it has come to a point of obsession...  Please... for my sake too, stop doubting my feelings for you. "

" I'm sorry Dahyun " she says, her voice crooked and unstable, she probably didn't practice that word.

" Don't worry. It's okay. But understand that I really love, a lot more than you're probably thinking. " Dahyun pinches her nose cutely and smiles warmly.

' You know, even though I'll probably never get my hearing back... I'm glad that I met you. You gave me the strenght to try and do things I didn't want to anymore... And, even though it's weird to say... I must tell you that... '

Chaeyoung clears her throat

" I can't phisically but,  _I can hear your voice_ in my mind. Always "

Dahyun smiles and pulls the younger girl closer in a tight hug and quickly kisses her on the forehead " I know you do. "


End file.
